


A Love Like War

by MANGAMANIAC666



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gosh did I have fun writing it, I just really needed to finish this, Im pretty sure ive messed this up, Inspired by Music, M/M, My first panry fanfic, Now ive finally posted it so you better read it, Only it got really annoying to finish it, Panry, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Worked on it for AGES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MANGAMANIAC666/pseuds/MANGAMANIAC666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry is falling in love with his captor. He hates it so much he loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Like War

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first Panry fanfic, well, its actually my first fanfic on this site. I just really love this pairing, and dont really care about the whole incest thing. Dont go blowing holes in my ship, if it helps in anyway (which im sure wont) Pan will be 17 and Henry will be 16. I might make more fics but idk, im pretty sure ill be overly busy with school when I go back after break, bc of finals.  
> Alright, enough of that! Just please comment your thoughts when your done, and enjoy! :D

Inspired by the song by All Time Low: [A Love Like War](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rDbVY3gCJgg)

He caused my heart to be lit on fire, feeling my bones ignite.

I tried my best to escape it, love. But, Pan disapproved that, and the more I tried ignoring him as well as dwelling thoughts of him my heart continued beating for him; against my will.

I hate him. He's keeping me here. Captive. Saying I have the "Heart of the truest Believer". I believe it, of course, I just don't trust him in the slightest.

Whenever he isn't keeping an intense, watchful eye on me, Felix is. Only his eyes aren't as menacing looking as I like them to be. As much as I hate Pan his eyes are actually despicably nice. Sure, their filled to the brim with mischief, and when I catch his eyes noticeably gazing at me, an infamous snide smirk reaches his lips.

I hate it so much I love it.

It troubles my mind how I could enjoy the presence of someone so sinister; someone who is completely, painfully unpredictable. Sadly, that's what draws me to him. He's dark and dangerous. Demented natured.

As I said, I hate  _him_. He isn't who I'd like in a friend, he tricked me when we first met for example. He is no one I would dare to go near.

Yet, here I am, surprisingly fascinated by him. Now spontaneously in love as you would call it.

Pan knows, he's not at all senseless. He knows how I try to conceal my cryptic outlook of him, rather crudely at that.

When I'm around him I become plagued with indiscretion, he deliberately can tell my heart is pounding relentlessly. When I know I'm ultimately alone I really don't care about it. He brings the worst out of me.

I hate it so much I love it.

I've gotten use to him playing his pipes. I could never fully come to my terms with my feelings for him, but I can admit his playing, and the sound of music it makes is so soothing.

It's dreadful. I would fall under its spell without notice until his eyes look through me, making sure I was indeed partaking in listening. The beginning would be fierce and sharp; all the lost Boys would howl and shout. Prideful. Out of control. They don't have to feel tamed.

Toward the end everyone would die down, and begin to settle. They chat it up, I would listen in, if interesting or not.

Pans playing would reflect the current atmosphere around the camp, slow and calm, I take quite a liking to; resisting showing my approval to this second type of pleasant toot of his pipe.

Ready to sit up to walk about, obviously not too far from the campsite - He would have a fit - a presence stops me.

I dislike it. Dislike how it smells, the kind you would inhale whenever a waterfall is near, blooming with flowers and plants. With a hint of his own natural body scent, spicy. How the warmth radiating off of him engulfs me all over, it could make the bomb fire a few feet away from me seem unnaturally cool.

Unnatural. It could be a good way to describe my thoughts of him right now. Heavy thoughts.

He  _knows_  I'm thinking of him, revealing it with a knowing, deep chuckle.

I hate it so much I loves it.

The way he simply overlaps his fingers with my own seems only natural to him. Like, we've been displaying this type of stunt for years - but we haven't. That's why I'm disgusted with my heart beating the way it is.

It doesn't seem to grab the attention of the lost Boys as we literally are glued the way we are for some time.

The fire crackled and popped. It was the only thing to distract me from his fingers rubbing soothingly over mine. At first I decided to bite my lip, to feel its distracting pain, but it seemed Pan was watching so I stopped my act immediately. He pouted, disappointed.

"Henry, " I hear him call lowly.

My eyes betrayed me, I regrettably looked up to his torso, then all the way to his face.

It was like his skin was glowing, the fire also casting a shadow over parts of his face, his cheekbones nicely sharp with the fires soft lighting. He quickly licked over his dry lips, saturating them; the glow transforming it a hue shade of pink, glossy like.

I hate it so much I love it.

He is smiling happily like the boy he's not. Is he tempting me? Momentarily lost in his beauty, his slender and warm body secretly itched closer, against mine. Pan is anything but warm. 

"Do you want to leave? Go somewhere else?"

I glared coldly at him. "Yeah, I would. Back home sounds nice right about now."

He smirked. I don't understand. Why must he always do that, make his eyebrow cock up. "To be more clearer, to go wonder the Neverland forest a bit, together." He offered.

He clutched my hand, slowly weaving them, finger through my fingers. I'm sure I appeared unphased by this subtle flirtatious behavior, deep inside I'm burning. In other words, I'm melting for him in the most foolish way. What a fool I must seem.

He didn't wait for an answer, I'm guaranteed he could see it in my eyes. Pupils dilated or something, bright stupid blush, and I wager he felt my rapid pulse with his fingers wrapped around my own.

"Run away with me."  He says, dragging me to my feet, facing him. He notices my expression, and how confused I am by his uncharacteristic, and bold request. "For awhile." He assured. 

I didn't know why but this isn't the Pan I know. Its incredible how soft he is right now. I like it. But, I'm aware this could be another trick. He could transform back into his habitable roguish attitude. Which I sickly enjoy the most. Although its nice to have a sudden change. If only for a short time period.

At my approving nod, without annoyingly questioning him, he drags me away deep into the Neverland forest, away from the Lost Boys and their camp area.

Pan would often check over his shoulder to me, I'd just stare at him. He winked. I rushed to put my head down, concealing my face as I'm certain that it is glowing bright with my ridiculous blush. Being himself, he laughed amusingly, slightly throwing his head back.

He started to slow his pace as we started ahead a big tree. Once the big bushes; extremely long tree branches were out of my sight I could now tell it was a tree house, a tree house that was built on this large tree.

It was difficult to tell where you were, Neverland is a place you could get completely lost in, without someone like Pan was along.

"Come." He gripped my hand tighter and led my easily to a ladder.

Then, he let go of my hand, I restrained myself a sad whimper at the loss of contact and how cold my hand is now. I started climbing up the ladder, following Pan up. It was a small ladder though, and in no time do I enter a warm well lit room.

"What is it?" I ask, examining the room thoroughly. There was only one window, covered by a white laced curtain, candles making it bright, a couple of furnished items, and a bed.

I felt him edging closer, painfully slow. Almost inch by inch. Suddenly, his mouth is inches from my ear. I thought for a moment if he was going to return him rough like hand to mine. I almost tragically desired its feel. Instead, I can feel his hot breath hit the back of my neck, chillingly. A mild shiver ran through my skin.

I hate it so much I love it.

Pan's lips ghosted over my ear, whispering. "You amaze me, Henry."

"Huh?" I say.

"You supply me with so much  _feelings."_

"Feelings?" 

"For a very long time, I couldn't imagine ever truly caring about someone. I needed someone, dreamed about it even, and I wished hard enough, suddenly your here."

"But, aren't I the Truest Believer? The one here to save magic in Neverland?" I asked.

He responded in a mildly lower tone."Yes, but I feel like you here for another reason." 

I wasn't considering much about what he was revealing to me in this vacant tree house. It was already confirmed that this was a different Pan entirely right now. A soft one, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have something in mind to do; to possibly accomplish some sort of personal action. 

He isn't even touching me in any way and my heart is racing out of control from the long pause. Plenty of suspense.

He eagerly spun me around to face him. His expression I haven't seen before, a determined look but over all soft. 

"I'm taking what belongs to me." He announces. 

One hand sunk beneath my neck, pulling me closer. I blew out a shaky breath. He narrowed his attention on me. My limbs ached. I never thought twice nor regretted pushing back on his action, to kiss me on the lips. I accepted it. I couldn't deny my heart, and to deny what it required. Wanted so wrongly to obtain. 

I didn't know what was worse, hating it here or loving it.


End file.
